


Royals

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Falling in love again in another life, Love at First Sight, Magic, Memories, One Shot, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soojin starts to dream of the past, only it isn't hers. Or is it? And along with the past comes memories of a girl.OrSoojin and Shuhua were queens in a past life, and meet again in the future.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Royals

_1692_

_Soojin dragged her nail down the gold of the throne, her eyes lazily following the movement of the guards that paced back and forth in front of her. A sigh escaped her, and she felt like jumping up, and running down the grounds. Being a queen was boring when all you had to do was sit, and wait for the diplomats from the neighboring kingdom. Hopefully one day travel would be faster, maybe there would be flying horses. Suddenly, the door flew open, it’s heavy wood shaking the floor. Soojin looked up smiling, finally, the queen was here._

-

Soojin bolted up in bed, her heart racing, even though her dream hadn’t been frightening. Recently she had been having dreams of the past, except it wasn’t her past. Or was it? She pulled her hair out of her face, closing her tired eyes. Even since the last solar eclipse, she had been having dreams of what seemed like a vivid memory. At first it had been once a month, and then once every week, and then every night. Soojin felt that now something was about to happen in her dreams, she could feel it. And then maybe they would stop.

Did she even want it to stop?

Soojin didn’t know. The dreams were exhausting, but she felt something she couldn’t explain in them. Suddenly her alarm rang, 6 o’clock, great. 

-

Soojin sighed as the warm air hit her face from inside the tall building her adoptive parents owned. Her heart jumped as she heard a song from behind her, and suddenly she was falling.

-

_A woman entered the room, and Soojin nodded politely at her._

_“Good day, Queen Soojin.”_

_“Likewise, Queen Shuhua.” Soojin stood up, “Would you like to visit the library.”_

_Shuhua nodded, and as Soojin walked away she heard music playing._

-

“Are you okay?” A voice asked. 

“I’m fine, I think.” Soojin said, looking up to see a woman staring at her. A look of shock crossed the woman’s face.

“Soojin?” 

It was her. The girl from her dream.

Soojin jumped up, “Yes, I am Soojin, and I’m, I’m fine.” And then she rushed off, without a word.

-

Shuhua looked as Soojin ran away. She had hoped that the girl from her dreams were real, and now she knew she was, and she had just left. Sighing, Shuhua left the building, Soojin would see her again in time. She had too.

_1693_

_The witch looked up at Shuhua and Soojin. “Are you sure you want to do this?”_

_They both nodded curtly, “Yes.”_

_“Okay, you will be tied to the total solar eclipse.”_

_Green light lit up the room, making them both suck in gasps._

_“You will join this one, die the next, and return in hundreds of years.”_

_A frown crossed Soojin’s face, and Shuhua turned to comfort her. “Why must we wait so long?” The older girl asked._

_The witch shrugged, “These things take time, and it will only be a second for you anyway.”_

_“A second is too long.” Shuhua whispered as the green light consumed them._

-

Shuhua awoke with a tired smile, Soojin might have not gotten as far as she had in her dreams, but once she did they would be joined once again. She turned over, the bed creaking softly, and she drifted back into the past, remembering how the wood of Soojin’s library sounded the same. 

-

1 month later

Soojin kept her eyes ahead of her just in case she saw Shuhua. She had realized what she had done a week ago, and the more her dreams progressed the more she regretted what she had done. Her eyes flickered across the lobby of her parent’s building as she entered it once again. And there she was. She looked as regal as ever, even though her gown was replaced with an oversized green t-shirt. Soojin’s heart jumped as she walked up to her.

“Good day, Shuhua.”

Shuhua grinned, and it made Soojin’s heart race faster. “Likewise, Soojin.” And then Shuhua stepped forward to grab her hand. “Would you like to visit the library?”

Soojin nodded, quickly, and they walked off.

-

Soojin looked over at Shuhua as she leaned across the bookcase fiddling with her shirt. Before Soojin realized what she was doing she stepped forward, and kissed her. Sparks seemed to shoot through her, and suddenly memories came flooding back to her. They pulled back, and Soojin lifted a finger to her lips.

“Wow.” Shuhua said quietly.

“So, we were queens, huh?”

Shuhua nodded, “It seems, so.”

-

_Soojin looked at the carriage with weary eyes._

_“Don’t worry.” Shuhua said. “We’ll see each other soon.”_

_Soojin nodded, “Soon.”_

_And with that Shuhua stepped on to the carriage, and drove away, leaving Soojin in the dust waving goodbye._

_-_

Soojin smiled at Shuhua as she ran up to her, waving her arms in frenzied movements. Stifling a giggle Soojin raised her hand to wave back.

“Hi!” Shuhua said, her eyes shining.

“Hey.” Soojin said, throwing an arm around her shoulder.


End file.
